Many current vehicles offer approach lighting such as puddle lamps, which typically illuminate a ground area near the vehicle. However, these and other lighting solutions are generally static and may be perceived as being dull in appearance. Accordingly, there is a need for an approach lighting solution that is dynamic and imparts a stylistic element to a vehicle.